One Piece: Fiery Love
by BubblesDoujinshi
Summary: Join Hiutsu, Umiko, Akina and Aira while trying to find each other, facing love lifes, obstacles and the mating season. 'KYYAAHH! ITS BARNEY' 'HIUTSU! HE GOT A CHAINSAW' BRRIINNGG 'GUYS! HES GAINING' 'UWAAHH! AIRA I CANT USE MY POWERS' 'WHAT' 'UMIKO! AKINAS GONE' 'WE LOST HER' 'UGH THIS FREAKING HAUNTED HOUSE IS HUGE' 'GUYS! ITS SCREAM AND JIGSAW' heehee R&R XD
1. Chapter 1: Pissing Ace Off

Chapter 1

Hiutsu Hono's POV

Being a Demon God Dragon Slayer can be a pain sometimes, why? Maybe it's because of me getting motion sickness every time I ride a vehicle well except a boat and that's a good thing cuz right now I need a lumping boat!

**What's happening right now:**

''Crud, crud, crud, crud, crud'' I said quickly while trying to out run those Baka marines, my flaming red hair is spouting sparks every way I go, jeez! Now that's not good. I rounded a corner and jumped and grabbed the side of the roof of a house, did a front flip and landed gracefully then started running again, I heard footsteps behind me, ''aww jeez!'' , I took out my red chain scythe and swung it for a few times and let it flew to the nearest tree and when I was at the edge of the roof I jumped and did a Tarzan (used the chain scythe like a vine and swunged!) I landed gracefully again and strapped my chain scythe back to my waist and looked at my shoulder I saw that stupid Helmeppo guy point at me and those Baka marines ran after me, Oh come on! I cursed on my breath and used my flames to boost me and jumped at the edge of the pier and flew away from stupid Helmeppo and the Baka marines and stuck out my tongue (I looked at my shoulder). I sighed and used my flame eye to scan the sea to see if there's any ship nearby, after searching and flying for an hour (unlimited fire because It's still noon) I saw a really big ship, I squinted my eyes and saw that it was the Moby Dick ''wew'' I said under my breath It was really big and as I neared the large ship I turned myself into fire and went to the back of the ship, I used my flame eye to scan the area and saw that no one saw me. ''Good'' I went to the railing and used my arms to support me and my flame feet so I won't fall into the water and again scanned the area and saw someone coming here, ''uh oh'' I turned myself to fire and flew down so the approaching man won't see me, and I waited for a minute and heard someone having a conversation just above me, I used my flame eyes the third time and looked up and I saw Marco 'the phoenix' and 'Firefist' Ace, having a conversation about stuff on the next island that they're gonna land on, I took a deep breath and looked again with my flame eyes to see that they're backs are facing the railing, I again took a deep breath and took hold of the railing and positioned my arms so that they're supporting me to not fall and my feet in flames for extra support, I grinned and said ''Hello'' I willed myself to not laugh because both the commanders have jumped and looked at me, Firefist is glaring at me and Marco had an amused looked and I said ''heehee sorry if I startled you but can you guys let me stay the night here, my powers won't hold me for the next 5 minutes if I stayed like this hehe sorry''

''stayed like what?'' Firefist was still glaring at me, Marco approached me and looked below seeing my flaming feet was a little dim lighted ''interesting, hey you might want to see this Ace'' he ushered Firefist to see my blazing feet, after that he studied me and asked (or demanded) ''what's your name?'' ''oh, Hiutsu Hono at your service'' I smiled again Marco approached me and I felt like my flaming feet is gonna burst! ''uh can you let me in the ship now? My feet is gonna burst and believe me that is not a good thing for your ship'' ''okay'' Marco said and I gripped the railing and front flipped ''phew, thanks'' I smiled at them ''soooo, where's the food?'' and at that my stomach growled ''oops'' ''okay since were going to the galley you'll be coming with us'' ''hey Marco we should bring the girl to Pops first'' Firefist said ''hey I got a name Baka'' ''okay, okay lets go to Pops'' Marco said and I stuck my tongue at Ace ''you'll lose that thing if you don't stop now'' ''oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, Baka'' heehee ''grr, come here and I'll burn you to a crisp!'' he shouted ''ha! As if you can burn me!'' I shouted stuck my tongue at him again ''you asked for it!'' he lunged at me and I just dodged at him and laughed ''haha! Can't even touch me!'' I heard Marco sigh and saw him rub his temples, ''come here! You brat!'' ''you're the brat! Brat!'' he tried to kick me but I ducked and stuck my tongue at him again ''can't touch me!'' ''argh!'' ''haha! You're too slow'' I backed and backed until my back is pressing at the railing, then I jumped and snatched his hat from his head and studied it ''got your hat!'' and I ran ''give it back!'' he ran after me ''catch me first!'' I heard him growl behind me, I laughed, some of the crew where watching us and the others were trying to dodge Ace's flaming balls that he kept shooting at me and I just dodged them all, we kept going like that until I had accidentally bumped someone and that someone is White Beard ''oof!'' I fell into my butt and I looked at the guy that just bumped on me and saw White Beard, I put Ace's hat on my head and said ''hello'' I grinned and heard Ace behind me, I stood up and he took the hat from my head, I puffed my cheeks and pouted ''aww I just put that on'' he glared at me and he saw White Beard and said ''oh hey Pops,'' Marco appeared behind me and put his right hand on top of my head ''there and now you won't cause any trouble any more'' ''mou, you guys are mean'' I just puffed my cheeks more and heard White Beard laugh ''gurarara, now where have you come from little girl'' ''weell let's just say that I was being chased by stupid Helmeppo and his useless cronies that call themselves ''people who call themselves justice'' bah! All they do is just chase me all over the town and shout ''you are being arrested, halt now!'' and I was like ''you are being arrested halt now! My ass!'' and stupid Helmeppo were all like ''if you don't stop now I'll call Papa and make you-'' and I cut him off cuz I said ''well imma let you finish but I bet you'll be burned to death if you don't SHUT UP NOW!'' and then there was gun shots being blindly shoot at me and then I rounded a corner, jumped, used my chain scythe to, jump and then he started shoutin crap and pointin things well me actually then I just easily escaped and saw this ship, made Fire fist go crap at me by stealin his hat and now I'm here babbling stuff at White Beard'' After I finished I heard White Beard laugh again, I just tilted my head and asked ''what's so funny?'' ''tell me what is your name girl'' he asked me ''Hiutsu Hono, oh yeah I also got a weird nickname at the Marines and people started calling me 'Fire Goddess Hiutsu''' ''why is that? Did you ate a certain devil fruit?'' Marco asked me ''Devil Fruit? No! ah well actually I was raised by a dragon well fire dragon to be exact'' I heard gasps from the crew ''wait, to be precise when I was 5 I was raised by both Igneel and Atlas Flame (Fairy Tail! I do not own this awesome fire dragons, Mashima-sama does!) and when I was 10 I was raised by Kagutsuchi and when I was 15 I was raised by HiAkuma which was a year ago, can we eat now?'' that being said my stomach did a dying whale cry that can be heard all over the Moby Dick. I heard White Beard laugh again, I blushed and covered my stomach and then I remembered something ''hey White Beard can I join your crew?'' he looked at me and grinned ''of course It's always fun to have a new addition to this family and a new daughter!'' then we went by the galley and noticed that Marco has still his right hand is still in my head ''are you gonna take your hand off of my head?'' ''nope'' was his answer and I just pouted, I looked at Ace and he was staring at me ''what?'' ''is your hair color always like that or'' he trailed off ''huh? No my hair is made of fire'' ''seriously?'' ''yep'' ''then why is Marco's hand not burning'' ''cuz I don't want to, problem?'' ''no, hey what did you mean by being raised by dragons and demons and gods'' ''I meant was that they took care of me for 5 years and trained to become a Fire Demon God Dragon Slayer, less explaining more eating, I might even sing after this'' ''singing?'' Marco asked ''yep! I know how to sing, wait I think I may have eaten a weird looking eight-note food thingy that's colored red when I was 3'' ''a what?'' Ace asked not taking his eyes off of my flaming hair ''a weird looking red eight-note food thingy that I swallowed whole when I was 3 and then the next day I sang like crazy!'' ''okay then, how about you demonstrate it to us after when finish eating'' ''okay! Ittadaikimas!'' (they reached the galley after Ace said ''a what?'').

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE ONLY HIUTSU, THE PLOT AND UMIKO**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Style and Luffy likes Umiko

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own One Piece, Style and obviously Kana Nishiro. Only the plot, Hiutsu and Umiko oh and the attacks except for the Dragon Slaying attacks kay?**

Hiutsu's POV

Hehe, Ace fell asleep in his food. Marco said that it was his Narcolepsy that keep making him do that, and I just giggled as I finished off my large ice cream sundae and a big round spicy bread that I crave so much. After 15 minutes Ace woke up with a snort and finished his curry as I have finished my bread so we coincidentally chorused ''thank you for the food'' then we glanced at each other and laughed, we had been getting along from the past 30 minutes until a crew came and shouted that there's some Marines outside and I looked back to Ace who looked at me too and we nodded ''we'll handle this'' Ace said and we ran outside.

Okay how many Marines were here? Hmmm let's see 50 wait 61, the 61st was a captain ''jeez, what a pain'' I heard Ace say ''hehe you said it'' I smiled at him ''I'll take the 30 and you take the 31'' ''alrighty then'' ''go!'' Ace shouted and ran to the direction of the other 30. I breathed a deep breath then shouted _Fire Dragons Roar! _A blast of fire has exited my mouth and 6 of the stupid Marines and the captain dodged out of the way ''ah! It's 'The Fire Goddess' Hiutsu!'' one of them shouted to the captain and this certain captain is Smoker ''Haha! You got that right!'' after that I saw Smoker was stunned to what I did , I saw my chance and lunged at him I chanted _Fire Gods Blazing Fist! _ And was successfully blown overboard to the other marines ship ''ha! Can't even dodge that other one!'' I turned to the last 5 and saw that they're shaking in fear ''sh-she defeated Captain Smoker in one blow!'' one of them said ''well duh, and your all next!'' _Fire Demons Flaming Kick! _all of them was thrown overboard ''haha! Weaklings!'' I turned to Ace and saw that he just kicked all the Marines he's facing overboard and looked at me I approached him and we high fived each other. I noticed that Marco and the others are looking at us, well me precisely, ''hey!'' I waved at them ''wow! Your attack from Smoker was amazing!'' Izo said (they introduced each other from the galley) ''yeah! I bet it was your strongest right? Since Smoker is all strong!'' one of the crew members said ''what are you all talking about? Of course that was my weakest attacks well all of the attacks I just said!'' they all have their jaws dropped and I just looked confused ''what seriously?'' Ace said ''yeah'' ''hey you said that you're going to sing to us, well when is it?'' a crew member said ''I did? Oh yeah!''

_15 minutes later_

''OKAY GUYS I'M GOING TO SING STYLE KAY?''

''OK!''

I opened my mouth and started my hands and chanted the words _Art of singing Kana Nishiro _

_I (Intro)_

_Hajimaruyo kimi to boku wo_

_Tsunagu tobira nooku sureba donna mirai ga_

_Bokura wo maateiruno _

_Otona ga sou motomeru no wa_

_Kanpekina Style _

_Itsuga haguruma no you ni_

_Subete ga kasanaru yo ni_

_Chorus_

_Kami sama iru nara kiite yo_

_Itsu itsu mademo kono shunkan_

_Repeat to de kinai mainichi wo _

_Mio kuranakucha_

_Dakara ato mou sukoshi dakete_

_Kodomo de itai Boys & Girls_

_Gannin mo kono yo ni kakure hison_

_De wa yume wo miteiru te iu Story_

_II_

_Yuuyami niki eteku kyou wa_

_Itai nani wo nook shitekuno chikazuite kuru_

_Kimi no tashikara ashioto_

_Takusan no hibi dakishimetora_

_Yoru no sora no warukuwanai _

_Hoshi ga kagayaku zekou no haikeide_

_Chorus_

_Kami sama Happy Song kiite yo_

_Eikyuu hontou ban no Recording_

_Take 1-2 For You koe takara ka ni_

_Imawa ato mou sukoshi dakete_

_Awai omoini ushiro kami _

_Hikarenagara nagareru hibi wo _

_Oto minna he Lala Melody narasou_

_Bridge_

_Black or White kono sekai ni_

_Hitotsu hitotsu imi wo_

_Ataete Paint My Life_

_3D iguree no aimasa wa nashi sa otona no itsu_

_Mono kimari monku nandakara_

_Chorus_

_Kami sama iru nara kiite yo _

_Itsu itsu mademo kono shunkan _

_Repeat todekinai mainichi wo _

_Mio kurana kucha_

_Dakara ato mou sukoshi dakete_

_Kodomo de itai Peter Pan_

_No tameni Morning mata mezame tara_

_Kono sekai wo terashite ne Alright_

_Haaa haaa haaa._

Ace's POV

Okay so I'm not expecting that kind of blow that she diverted to us. My jaw dropped to the floor as she went down the make ship stage that's made up of 10 boxes and a mike from her shoulder bag and approached me, she grabbed my jaw and reattached it to my mouth and then she giggled. ''so Marco did I sound great?'' ''yes, yes you did'' he responded ''great!'' she grinned ''okay Hi, there are no instruments over there only your keyboard that you got from who knows where, and the weird echoing sounds singing with you'' I said while grabbing her shoulders ''I told you I ate a fruit called 'the Sing Sing Fruit' when I was 3, and the back ground music that you guys are hearing was from the fruit itself too, get it?'' ''oh yeah White Bear, when will I get the mark?'' ''gurararara, follow me then you brat!'' ''okay!'' she pumped her fists into the air and followed White Beard. I glanced at Marco and he did the same.

∞_Where the Straw Hat pirates is∞_

Umiko's POV

I'm hungry and feeling dizzy then I heard voices all around me ''hey Cap'n what are we gonna do to her?'' I heard a male voice. ''should we throw her to sea?'' a female voice said. I accidentally twitched my left eye, ''Oi! Her eye twitched!'' another male voice said then I suddenly felt heavy ''oi Luffy! What are you doi—'' the female voice didn't get to finish because 'Luffy' shouted at my ear ''WAKE UP!'' I slammed my head into his' and shouted ''what the fug! I have dragon slaying hearing jackass!'' ''that hurt, but I woke her up! Haha!'' ''grrr, you're lucky I'm not in the mood to fight'' then I looked around. Huh I'm in a ship and 7 people were circling me and the boy who shouted at me was grinning, ''where the hell am I?'' ''you're at my pirate ship uhh-'' the boy with the straw hat trailed off ''Umiko Leuconoe'' ''huh your first name meant 'Child of the sea' and your last name meant 'Daughter of Poseidon'…. Hey! You're 'The sea goddess' Umiko right?'' the orange haired girl pointed at me ''yeah why?'' ''wait you mean she's the girl who has the bounty of 400,000,000?!'' long nosed said shaking a bit ''cool! You must be very strong then, wanna join my crew?'' ''hmm I heard that you're searching for someone, is that true?'' ''yes! I'm searching for my older sister Hiutsu Hono, she has long flaming waist-length hair and she is taller than me by 5 inches! Have you seen her!'' I asked the raven haired girl, hope in my eyes but was gone because she waved her hands quickly ''no I'm sorry if I got your hopes up'' I frowned then felt a hand been placed in my left shoulder and saw Straw Hat have a serious face on and said ''we'll help you find your sister if you join my crew, okay? So what do you say'' he smiled, then I grinned and said ''alright!'' he grinned and shouted ''yahoo! Sanji make a big feast we have a new crew member!'' ''alright!'' I heard a voice somewhere in the ship. I stood up and smiled at them ''okay so since we already knew you're name, My name is Nami, the navigator'' the orange haired girl said, ''I'm Usopp! The sniper '' ''my name is Nico Robin I'm the archeologist and this sleeping man is Zoro the first-mate'' Robin pointed to the green haired sleeping man. ''yohoho! I am Brook the musician nice to meet you!'' the skeleton said ''my name is Tony Tony Chopper the doctor- and don't call me cute!'' I pouted because I was gonna say 'cute' ''hehe don't mind the reindeer I'm Franky the shipwright'' ''and I'm Luffy! The captain'' ''oh and Sanji is our cook! He makes the most delicious food ever!'' ''damn straight that is! Oh and hello my precious'' a blond man took my hand and kissed it ''uhh hi?'' ''Oi back off Sanji she's new here!'' Luffy pushed him away from me and hugged me, I blushed ''uhm Captain, why are you hugging me?'' ''I don't know! But when Sanji kissed your hand I felt weird and something in my head told me to push him away from you and hug you'' he explained but did not released ''umm you can let go now'' ''no!'' ''b-but I'm hungry! Nami!'' I saw Nami and the others looked shocked from what Luffy did and then when I called her she snapped out of it and suddenly smacked Luffy and shouted ''would you let go of her now! You just met her and she's uncomfortable! Jeez! You and you're jealousy acts'' Luffy 'owed' from the In pact but just tightend his grip on my waist ''waah! Luffy! The food is calling me! Let go now!'' ''I can't my head said that I shouldn't!'' he said while Nami was pulling him away from me while the others had snapped out of their trance and help Nami pull Luffy away from me. Nami, Usopp and Brook are pulling him by his feet while he's shouting 'No!' over and over again while tightening his grip on me while Robin, Sanji and Franky are pulling me by my hands then suddenly Luffy released me and I was shot towards the three that's pulling me away but jumped away before I could collide them but Zoro was there, he just woke up and said ''Oi what happeni—'' he didn't finished his sentence because I smashed into him and the we fell overboard I shouted ''Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!'' then we both hit the water and I cussed, I took Zoro's hand then sucked a lot of water, avoiding the fishes and the sea weeds after that I faced down and chanted '_Water Dragons Roar!' _ a blue magic circle appeared bore my mouth and then we were blasted off the water, Zoro was screaming (a guy's scream) I kept my mouth open for a few minutes and closed it the magic circle disappearing and then after 15 seconds we were nearing the ship I quickly chanted _'Water Demons Palm!' _I held my left arm down and I shouted ''outta the way!'' they quickly ran and a new magic circle appeared before my hand and a blast of water plummeted down creating a tiny hole in the ship but was slowing us down after 5 seconds I closed my hand quickly and the magic circle was gone and we landed (me gracefully, Zoro face first) ''that hurt!'' he shouted at me ''sorry'' I scratched the back of my neck and heard ''that was so cool!'' I looked behind me and saw Luffy, Usopp and Chopper then I was hugged again by Luffy ''oh come on!'' I heard Nami shout and both Brook and Robin just laughed and I giggled but then my stomach did a noise ''aw crud''.

**Phew! Done! Oh yeah the peeps who are checking this out you guys should listen to Vocaloid! It's so cool! I'm currently watching/listening to A Fake Fake Psychotropic by Gumi soo cool. Review! XD** (I got 10 pages people! XD)


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Temperatures and Drums

**HEY PEEPS! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! XD**

**One Piece: Fiery Love**

Hiutsu's POV

Nya! My bed is cozy and warm today and I felt arms in my waist… wait ARMS!

I opened my eyes and saw black hair '_crap, hope no one saw us'_ I tried turning but Ace's arms just tightened around my waist more _'oh man, if Marco saw us he wouldn't let me live it down' _I tried poking his ribs but he just buried his head in my hair more and I heard him murmur ''Hiutsu'' _'oh glob, oh glob, OH GLOB!' _at the third 'oh glob' the door into my room opened _'my life, pride & dignity is over' _and came in Haruta she looked really shocked I mouthed '_help!'_ then she looked at the hall. Looks like no one is roaming the halls yet then she nodded at me then she went to us and grasped Ace left foot then pulled but he just tightened his grip on me and growled ''gob glob it let go Ace!'' I shouted then Haruta growled also and said ''for the love of Davy Jones let go! You're harassing Hiutsu!'' ''wait Hiutsu?!'' Ace exclaimed then he took out his grip on me and is thrown into the wall with Haruta ''get off jackass!'' she shouted then kicked him in his stomach ''damn it Haruta! That hurt!'' he said while rubbing his stomach ''what's your problem Ace?!'' Haruta shouted at him while getting up and I'm just in the sidelines glaring at Ace ''what did I do now!'' ''what did you do?! You jackass you slept with Hiu! Can't your perverted brain see that!?'' okay Haru looked really furious while pointing her finger at me. Ace looked and saw me glaring holes at his face then looked at Haru then to me again ''I did WHAT!'' ''shut up will you!? It's like 8 o'clock and you three are already shouting your asses off!'' someone shouted and It was Marco and then when he saw the current situation:

Ace was looking really confused and is sitting a 10 meter radius away from Haruta who looked ready to kill Ace while I looked ready to burn him cuz of the rising temperature around the room. ''what did you do now Ace'' he stated ''that man slept with Hiutsu! Can you flipping believe that!? He slept her! And he is hugging her, in her waist!'' Haruta shouted at Marco while he looked at me and I said ''take him away Marco before I burn him alive'' I said between my teeth. He nodded then dragged Ace away looking really out of it then Haruta came to me and asked ''are you okay? Did he touch you somewhere that shouldn't be touched?'' I shook my head then she sighed ''that pervs gonna die'' my stomach growled ''let's take you to the galley breakfast is already starting'' she stood up and I followed her to the door ''is that why you came here 20 minutes ago'' I wondered ''yep'' then we headed to the galley.

Ace's POV

''okay idiot why the hell are you seen cuddling Hiutsu and is sharing the same bed as her and it was Haruta who saw you guys, what the hell are you even thinking?'' he asked me while dragging me down the hall to the galley ''I have no idea, maybe it's my narcolepsy who did that to me'' I reasoned while crossing my arms ''maybe'' I was about to say something until I heard voices.

''Ne, Haruta should I sing later on? I think my singing needs being poured out'' I heard Hiutsu ''that's a good idea!'' _crap, Haruta_ ''hey Haruta you could do the drums in my song later it's called _A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night_ ''well I don't know how to do the drums Hiutsu'' ''oh don't worry, hey hold my hands I'm gonna do something cool'' we peeked through the corner and saw that Haruta grabbed Hiutsu and then Hiutsu mumbled something then a round circle with lots of weird things carved on it that's colored red-brown encircled the two then after 10 seconds Haruta let go ''what did you do'' ''transferred some of my devil fruit abilities to you'' ''cool you can do that!?'' ''yep!'' then they walked off, I glanced at Marco and he did the same. We waited 5 minutes before walking again to the galley.

Hiutsu's POV

Breakfast was like any other breakfast here in the Moby Dick. I informed Thatch and Izo that I'm gonna sing while Haruta's gonna do drums in it. The two just stared wide eyed and exclaimed ''WHAT!?'' ''Haruta doesn't even know how to hold the sticks!'' Izo exclaimed ''well excuse me, let's see about that'' then walked away from the two passing by Vista who looked confused and I just laughed it off then I caught a glance by Ace I just glared at him and 'Hmpd' then turned away.

_After Breakfast _

Haruta looked excited sitting at my drums that resided in my small endless shoulder bag and I looked happy holding my keyboard/electric guitar then I nodded to her and chanted:

_Art of Singing: Vocaloid3 IA_

I started _off_ with my keyboard.

Haruta's POV

_O M G! I'm soo excited! Just by sitting in this magical drum I felt a wave of magic rush to me and I let the drum take control of me._ I saw Hiu nod then chanted:

_Art of Singing: Vocaloid3 IA_

Then she started the song with her Key- Guitar after a while a weird sound is playing and I felt my arms move on their own, I widened my eyes and looked at Hiu to see that she looked at me too and smiled I grinned then looked at the crowd they had their mouths agape at me and focused on the song.

Hiutsu's POV

I switched my keyboard to my electric guitar on the Intro

_Intro_

_Na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no_

_Na mo nai osanai shounen no_

_Dare mo shiranai_

_Otogi banashi_

_Umare tsuita toki kara_

_Imiko_

_Oni no ko to shite_

_Sono mi ni amaru_

_Batsuo uketa_

_Base_

_Kanashii koto wa_

_Nan imo nai kedo_

_Yuuyake koyake_

_Te o hikarete sa_

_Chorus_

_Shiranai Shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai_

_Shikarareta ato noyasashita mo_

_Amaegari no te no nukumori mo_

_Demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa ni samui n da_

_Boku wa nande shinanai_

_Yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni_

_Dare mo shinanai_

_Otogi banashi wa_

_Yuuyake nonaka ni suukomarete_

_Kiretetta_

I switched my electric guitar to my keyboard then switched again.

_Hakidasu you na bouryoku to_

_Sagesunda me no mainichi ni_

_Kimi wa itsu shika_

_Soko no tatteta_

_Hanashikakecha dame na no ni_

''_kimi no namae ga shiritai na_

_Gomen ne_

_Namae mo_

_Shita mo nai n da_

_Base_

_Boku no ibasho wa_

_Doko ni mo nai no ni_

''_issho ni kaerou''_

_Te o hikarete sa_

_Chorus_

_Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai_

_Kimi wa mou kodomo ja naikoto mo_

_Narenai_

_Hito no te no nukumori wa_

_Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda_

_Yamenai yamenai kimi wa nan de yamenai_

_Mitsukareba korosarechau kuse ni _

_Amaegari ni imiko ga futari_

_Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete_

_Kiretetta_

_Bridge_

_Hi ga kurete yoru ga akete_

_Asobitsukarete tsukamatte_

_Konna sekai_

_Boku to kimi igai_

_Minna inaku nareba_

_Ii no ni na_

_Minna inaku nareba_

_Ii no ni na_

_Chorus_

_Shiranai shiranai koe ga kikoete sa_

_Boku to kimi igai no zenjinrui_

_Aragau ma mo naku _

_Te o hikarete sa_

_Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete_

_Kiretetta_

_Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai _

_Kore kara no koto mo_

_Kimi no na mo_

_Imi wa_

_Imi wa kore de ii n da to_

_Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omou n da_

_Shiranai shiranai ano mimiwari na_

_Yuuyake no naka suukomarete kiretetta._

okay so switching instruments is easier said than done. Every time it turns to Chorus I have to switch by turning over my Key-Guitar over and over again and when I looked behind me I saw Haruta was having fun with my enchanted drums I smiled then looked at the crowd that was looking at Haruta next to me who was panting '''pant' gosh Hiu 'pant' I didn't know 'pant' drumming 'pant' was soo 'pant' hard'' 'whoosh' she exclaimed and looked at Izo and Thatch ''hah! Who's the one who can't hold the drum stick right huh?'' then she laughed I sweat dropped ''let's go now Haru'' I ushered her down ''wow Hiu I didn't know you can sing fast like that'' Vista said ''hehe thank you the sing-sing fruit!'' then I ran outside passing out Ace and Marco ''nice song'' I heard Ace ''thanks perv!'' I waved at him not turning back ''hey!''

_**Sigh**_** sorry I haven't updated for a while, the in between of my eyes hurt and my eyes felt like it was punched so I didn't update next day after that MY MOM didn't let me open the computer until the day after that then now (I lost count of the days sorry though :( ) so how did ya like the chapter so far? The song is called '**_**a tale of six trillion years and one night' **_**by IA I loved the song oh and the song **_**'a realistic logical ideologist' **_**also sunged by IA both songs are AWESOME! REVIEW! BYE PEEPS! SEE YA NEXT TIME! XD**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**IM VERY SORRY GUYS! FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A MONTH OR TWO? FORGIVE ME BUT THE REASON THAT I HAVENT UPDATE IS BECAUSE MY S.E.O.A.M. GROUNDED ME FOR A MONTH! I JUST RECENTLY BEEN 'OK'ED TO READ FANFICTION BUT NOT TOUCH THE COMPUTER NOR WATCH ANIME SO I HAVE BEEN CRANKY AND TWITCHY AND I CAN GET ANGRY TOO EASY BECAUSE IF I CANT TOUCH ANIME STUFF FOR EVEN A WEEK THEN ITS HELL…. SERIOUSLY MY LIFE IS ALL ABOUT ANIME: STARTING FROM RANMA ½ TO HEAVENS LOST PROPERTY? IS IT? WHATEVER MY WATCHED ANIMES CAN BE UP TO HIGHER THAN 20 BUT NOT PASSING 30 AND SORRY FOR BABBLING BUT EH AND PLUS THE DAMNED ASSIGNMENTS! A WEEK AFTER SCHOOL AND ITS ALREADY 6 PLUS 3 BOOKS FOR THE QUIZ YAAARGHH! AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THE COMPUTER THAT IM USING IS BROKEN: THE SCREEN LETS OUT THIS WEIRD LIGHTS AND WOULD TURN WHITER AND WHITER AND IT TAKES ME 15 MINUTES TO GET IT RIGHT SO IM VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT EVERY TIME IM NEAR MY **_**MOM**_** MY MOOD JUST DARKENS BUT I ALWAYS MASK IT WITH FAKE HAPPINESS SO YEAH YOU GET IT IM HAVING ISUES AND MY BUS MATES: FRANCE (**shes female**), JAMES AND DINO-BOY WELL JUST HIS NICKNAME WONT TELL HIS REAL ONE HEHE DUMBASS. ARE IRRITATING ME ESPECIALLY DINO-BOY, WELL ITS 7:00 PM AND I HAVE TO WAKE UP AT FOUR AND BELIEVE ME THE FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL I ONLY GOT 3 HOURS OF SLEEP BECAUSE I KEPT THINKING THAT CHABA FROM COMING SOON WILL RIP MY EYE BALLS OUTTA THEY'RE SOCKETS AND PLUS ME BEING INCREDIBLY PARANOID SO YEAH SORRY 'SIGH' THE LAST THING IS THAT THE COMPUTER IM USING WHICH IS THIS HAVE TO GET REFORMATTED SO THE FOURTH CHAPTER GOT DELETED AND IM WATCHING ONE PIECE AND IM IN EPISODE 11 CUZ IM RESTARTING IN WATCHING IT AND YEAH SORRY A LOT AND I BET YOU GUYS ARE THINKING THAT 'WHY NOT JUST MAKE THIS CHAPTER?' WELL THE REASON IS THAT I HAVE A LOT OF ASSIGNMENTS AND IN THE MIDDLE OF WATCHING ONE PIECE AND ITS 7:30 SO BYE! **

**AND REMEMBER **

**FLAMES ARE BEING EATEN TO HIUTSU,**

**REVIEWS GET ME ALL GIDDY AND HAPPY,**

**AND LUFFY, ACE, SABO AND LAW GET ME ALL FANGIRL.**

**P.S. NOT YET HIATUS, JUST TAKIN THINGS SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLY PLS BEAR WITH ME! **

**SEE YA! AND THANKS FOR TAKIN YOUR TIME READING THIS!**


	5. Chapter 4: Good Bye Days

**HEY! IM BACK! AND HERE IS CHAPTER 4!**

**One Piece: Fiery Love Chapter 4: 1 Month Later, Conch Island**

**P.S Aira and the Heart Pirates are at the Northern Part of Conch Island,**

**Umiko and the Straw Hats are at the West Side of said island**

**Hiutsu and the White Beard pirates are chilling at a bar called 'Utau and Meshi' in the East Side**

**And Akira is in Drum Island.**

Aira's POV

'sigh' just swaying with the winds is sooo relaxing.

Normal POV

Right now Fuukaze Aira is sitting cross-leg and is letting her 'always-swaying-hair' float in the air like being blown upward by stand on an air vent, while her knee-length white dress with a silver-white haramaki in her waist.

All was peaceful until someone just have to ruin the 'peaceful-air' as she would call it.

Aira's POV

'sigh' the winds are sooo relaxing and calming and _very_ quiet.

*clears throat* ''We have to leave now Aira-ya'' I smiled then opened my silver-white eyes then looked back at the source of the voice and responded '_' 'giggle'_ okay….. So any explanation to why're you panting hmmm?'' then smiled at him while giggling again at his glaring face towards me, then pouted ''mou, that was just a joke you know'' then 'ouch-ed' when he hit me in the back of the head.

I crouched, ''that hurt Lawsy'' he glared at me ''stop calling me that'' then walked out. I puffed my cheeks, stood up then started to catch up with him ''your evil'' ''thank you'' I just puffed my cheeks more.

∞ _Some Where at the Eastern Side of Conch Island∞_

_At the 'Utau and Meshi' Bar _

'Dakara ima ai ni yuku  
So kimetanda  
Poketto no kono kyoku wo  
kimi ni kikasetai

Sotto voryu-mu wo agete  
Tashikamete mitayo

Oh Good-bye Days  
Ima, kawaru ki ga suru  
Kinou made ni So Long  
Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
La la la la love with you

Katahou no iyafon wo  
Kimi ni watasu  
Yukkuri to nagare komu  
Kono shunkan

Umaku aisete imasu ka?  
Tama ni mayou kedo

Oh Good-bye Days  
Ima, kawari hajimeta  
Mune no oku  
All Right  
Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
La la la la love with you

Dekireba kanashii  
Omoi nante shitaku nai  
Demo yattekuru deshou, oh  
Sono toki egao de  
"Yeah, Hello My Friend" nante sa  
Ieta nara ii noni

Onaji uta wo  
Kuchizusamu toki  
Soba ni ite I Wish  
Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo  
La la la la good-bye days'

''And there you have it folks! Hono Hiutsu let's give her an applause!'' and a rain of claps were heard inside the bar and lots of cheers.

Hiutsu's POV

''Arigato Minna!'' I waved at the crowd then went down.

''Still angelic as always Hi-chan'' Izo said, I blushed ''thanks Izo, ne, where's Haru-chan?'' I looked around searching the sea of heads for a red-brown one, but failed.

''Oi''I turned then hugged her but instead of her hugging back I heard and 'oomph!' ''eh?''

I opened my eyes and instead of a green 'prince-sessy' shirt I saw bare chest and continued my head up and saw Ace blushing down at me.

''EH!?'' I shouted then jumped back hitting Marco on the way ''gah! Sorry Marco'' ''it's okay, yoi'' I then faced Ace who was blushing really red and looking in the not-so-interesting floor.

I narrowed my eyes at him, then remembered something. I gasped then exclaimed ''Ace ate Haruta! Kyaaahh! Ace is a cannibal! Marco! Thatch! Izo! Minna! Save your insides! ACE IS A CRAZY FLAMING CANNIBAL!RUN AWAY!'' then started running to White Beard '' White Beard! Ace ate Haruta! What am I going to do now! Waaahhhh! This is much more, worst than PSYCHOPATHS!'' I panicked, letting my 'Panicking Idiot' self take control and start run around in circles while shouting 'CANNIBAL ACE WILL EAT YOU'RE FLESH AND BRAINS IF YOU ALL DON'T RUN!''

Normal POV

As Hiutsu ran around shouting bloody murder, successfully making the people scream and run away from the bar, Marco face-palmed ''hey what's wrong with Hiu-chan?'' He turned to face the supposed 'eaten' Haruta who looked confused ''I just went to the bathroom then came out seeing this'' '''sigh' It's a long story and Ace, calm her down'' He commanded ''what!? Can't you see what she's doing?!'' Ace pointed at the now hyperventilating girl still shouting bloody hell and running in circles, Thatch was rolling on the floor, laughing while Izo is explaining to what just happened while Haruta was on the bathroom 5 minutes ago.

**SORRY IF VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT ITS 10:30 PM AND IM SLEEP DEPRIVED….. OH NO! IM STARTING TO SLOWLY BECOME TRAFALGAR LAW! WHY? MY SLEEPING TIME IS ONLY 3-8 HOURS THANK YOU VERY MUCH GOOD NIGHT! **

**SEE YA PEEPS! **

**RNR! PLS REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 5: Of Snuggling & Angry Chickens

**CHAPTER 5!**

**THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO FAVED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! AND THANKS GUEST GUEST FOR REVIEWING! MADE ME HAPPY :''D **

**Luffy: Bubbs doesn't own us only her OC's. but I own Umiko!**

**Umiko: Luffy! (blushes red) **

**Momoko: 'sigh' Mou, Umi-chan! I wish a guy like Luffy-nii would tell the world that he owns me! Well the guy I like! Not a weird one! And that means you Sanji!**

**Zoro: hahahahahaha!**

**Sanji: Shut up Marimo!**

**Chapter 5 SORRY BUT BUBBS IS TOO LAZY TO PUT UP A TITLE FOR THIS ONE –Butter (Bubbs: Hey!)**

**P.S. I MADE A MISTAKE IN CHAPTER 4. ITS SUPPOSED TO BE;**

**AND AKIRA IS IN THE SOUTHERN SIDE WITH SABO**

∞_Where the Straw Hats are∞_

Normal POV

Luffy sneezed, Umiko looked at him with worry. ''you're not sick too right Captain?'' Umiko frowned while watching her Captain play in the snow ''awww Umiko, you worry me too much shihihihi'' he grinned, then sneezed. Umiko sighed ''do you want my jacket Captain?'' ''eh? But you'll get cold too! Hey, I know! Let's share jackets!'' Then Luffy stretched his arm to Umiko and pulled her to him then proceeded to cuddle her, Umiko blushed a bright red. Robin glanced at the two then smiled as she went back to her book ''man, Luffy's gotta be kidding'' Nami scratched her head then looked at the kitchens door as Sanji got out and… ''LUFFY AND UMIKO-CHWAN ARE CUDDLING!?'' Then fainted. Nami proceeded to sigh as Chopper looked up at his Rumble Ball and as he saw Sanji, panicked then rushed to his aid. Franky laughs out loud and said ''that is SUPER sweet of you!Umi-sis!'' then proceeded back in laughing. ''mou, you guys!'' Umiko tried to squirm in Luffy's grip but just made him tightened it more and make Umiko blush another set of red. '''yawn' hey what's u- oh, well that was quick it's only been a month and you guys are already on it'' Zoro grinned at Umiko and Luffy. The two just grinned… well Luffy grinned and Umiko is just blushing a beat red so much she looks like a blue-haired tomato.

∞ _In the Southern Side of the Island∞_

_5 hours earlier_

Akira's POV

The plants told me everything, informed me of the arrival of my dear siblings. I giggled ''what 'ya giggling 'bout Aki'' ''oh nothin' at all, Ne, Sabo d'you think I look good in this clothes?'' I faced him, Sabo examined me ''well yeah, I mean you always look good in your clothes'' he shrugged ''why though'' ''well the plants informed me that my siblings are coming here, plus there's a coming marine ship approaching, I wanted to look good at least'' then I twirled, Sabo sighed then scratched the back of his head ''come on already'' he started to walk away. I pouted ''and stop pouting'' I can feel his smile even if his back is facing me ''how'd you know that?'' he stopped in his tracks then looked at his shoulder to meet my confused eyes ''instinct'' then continued walking. I just continued pouting then followed him.

∞_Let us now move to Aira and the Heart Pirates∞_

_In a Random Bar_

Aira's POV

''ne, Shachi what good can a chicken be?'' I asked Shachi ''uhhh, I dunno ask Captain'' then I turned my head to my right and opened my mouth ''Law what doe-'' ''food'' he cut me off. I pouted (what's up with the pouting lately?) then continued drinking my juice ''ne Shachi where's Penguin?'' I asked the man in my left ''look in behind you'' he pointed with his head. I looked at my left shoulder and saw Penguin with girls sitting next to him. I sweat dropped then continued with my vanilla ice cream. The silence was pretty good until I heard a voice ''hey baby want to have fun with us?'' I turned my head to the right and saw a woman wearing a very revealing outfit next to Law ''Me and my friends are pretty lonel-'' ''leave my brother alone chicken slut face'' I deadpanned the woman with my 'killer look' I heard Shachi spill his booze in front of him then started choking/laughing, I glanced at Law and saw his smirk. The woman looked at me with disgust then opened her mouth to speak ''if you're going to say something like '_don't call me a chicken slut you bitch' _then you better shut up'' then turned to my left to pat Shachi's back, I heard Miss Chicken Slut face say ''AUGH! Whatever!'' then stomped back to her 'Crowd of Chickens' I smiled, feeling satisfied when I turned my head to look at Law, I was met with a fist on the head by Law ''OW! What'dya do that for!'' I pouted at him. He just smiled at me then went back to his drink, I puffed my cheeks then straightened my back and ordered a new ice cream since its already melted.

∞_Moving on to Hiutsu and the White Beards∞_

Marco's POV

''oi Hiutsu, why're you avoiding Ace like the plague, yoi'' I raised my eyebrow at her, her flaming hair burning bright with cautiousness ''don't you remember? He flipping ate Haruta'' she whispered at me ''Hiutsu, Haruta's okay she's right next to you, yoi'' I pointed in her left. She turned her head then gasped then proceeded to tackle her ''Haruta! You're okay! I thought Ace ate you! Waaaaaaahhhh!'' I face palmed then turned my head to the right to see Ace in a gloomy mood ''oi cheer up already it's not like she'll do it again, yoi'' I patted his back ''…'' no response 'sigh' ''oi Hiutsu get Ace happy back 'kay? Yoi'' ''eh! B-but he might eat me!'' she hid behind Thatch's back, who just laughed. I glared at him ''you told her that didn't you? Yoi'' I scowled at him then rolled up my sleeve then proceeded to chase him ''COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! YOI!'' ''HAHAHAAHHA! YA'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! YA BIG BLUE CHICKEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' ''YOU SHUT UP YOI!''

''they're weird'' Hiutsu said to Haruta. While Ace is sulking before falling asleep because of his narcolepsy fit.

**Bubbs: DISCLAIMER!**

**Momoko: (whispering to Haruta) is she PMS-ing? **

**Haruta: I don't know**

**Bubbs: I SAID DISCLAIMER!**

**Ace & Berserk: Bubbs doesn't own any of us, only the 4 elements TvT**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**OTAKU POWERS ACTIVATE! TIME 'TA FLY AWAY!**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE 2! GOMENE WATASHI!

**NEWS FLASH:**

**MS. BUBBLESDOUJINSHI WILL BE PAUSING HER STORY: **

**ONE PIECE: FIERY LOVE, BECAUSE SHE FORGOT HALF OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SHOW AND IS WATCHING THE ANIME RIGHT FROM THE START AND IS CLEARLY NOT INSPIRED TO CONTINUE HER FICTION PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT SHE IS HAVING A FREAKING HARD TIME SLEEPING AND IS HAVING A SLIGHT CASE OF MOTION SICKNESS AND A MILD CASE OF MOOD SWING SO GOMENNASAI MINNA! DX**


End file.
